


What if

by BlushingMaidenMood



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingMaidenMood/pseuds/BlushingMaidenMood
Summary: A late Christmas Present.I may add works when the muse cooperates.I hope you like it though^^
Kudos: 10





	What if

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustCommander](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=JustCommander).



> First time.  
> And its a thought drabble  
> A starting Point for myself and maybe for others.

Shattered Glass

Did you ever stop and stare in front of a mirror?  
Thinking maybe, or just idle standing right in front of it, sinking into your own eyes, drinking in your own features.  
And did you ever think...  
What if?

Because, there are rumours.   
Horrible and curious ones, rumours about the world behind the mirror.  
About the consequences and the possibilities that await the curious ones, the daring ones.   
That await the curageous persons, so sure in themselves, that they dare to look behind?

But what is this world behind the mirror?  
The consequences of chances long gone by?  
What is? What could have been?  
Who could you have been?

But we are not here to judge ourselves. 

But we are curious...

And we all know where curiosity leads. 

So, let us ask.

What if.

As I was going up the stairs, I met a man who wasn't there. He wasn't there again today. I wish, I wish he'd go away.   
Remember that.

What if

… Optimus Prime, the epitome of everything good and right, wasn't so good?  
What if the Dataclerk that he was, wasn't strong enough?  
Imagine a Prime, broken by his believes, broken by the council, left alone and seemingly abandoned by friends and coworkers. Left behind in a society that dictates what you do, who you are and who you are allowed to see and love in all your life?  
Imagine, his words, his passion never gets heard, never gets the chance to fly free like a bird.  
Imagine him being crowned a Prime, but not using it for the people he cares about, because there are no more people left.

Left behind Prime.  
Alone Prime.  
Unheard Prime.

So instead, because its not working its never working, to solve his problems and the problems of the others like him with words, he uses violence and blackmail to get what he wants.   
A better world for everyone.

What if

…. Megatronus, the mine worker, the fighter in the rings, never broke down under the pressure?  
If he found bots worth staying strong enough for?  
Imagine a protective bot with ideals, with the sense of right and wrong not diluted or dimmed by the time in the mines or in the bloody rings.   
Imagine a protector of his chosen family, a fierce mech with loyality for the mechs hearing his words and living for his dream.  
He would never become a puppet of war, never step down to use violence as his means to succeed.  
He would try to not involve those that don't believe in him or his ideals and dreams, would care for those seeking him out for guidance.

Chosen Protector.  
Not words, but actions speak.  
His shadow alone is the one covering the ones fleeing for their lives.

What if

…. these are questions that don't let go off you, that walk with you and lead your thoughts astray every time you look into a mirror, every time you see your reflections.  
Because Shattered Glass...

Shattered Glass is what happens when the small sheen of reality breaks into a thousand shards.  
It happens when you wave and your reflection blinks to wave back, seconds later.


End file.
